The present invention relates to a modular patch or wiring administration panel that comprises a housing having a number of two port modules that allows custom configuration of voice and data connections in each of the panels.
In the prior art, there have been patch panels developed which modularize connections that typically have banks of 66 clips, coaxial baluns or other modes of termination at the rear, and corresponding modular jack outputs at the front. Riser cables are connected at the rear of the panel, to bring telecommunication circuits from the building entrance to the desired area. The riser cables are connected at the rear of the panel. Patch cords are used in the prior art systems to extend the circuit to another jack panel. Individual station wires are then distributed from the back of the second panel. In other words, this arrangement has two panels with patch cords connected between the panels, and to connect, move or disconnect a terminal or telephone, one has to unplug the patch cord and select a new input or output jack.
The present invention utilizes standard jacks, plugs, and other components, but has the jacks, plugs and components mounted to modular adapters for custom configuration of a patch panel.